


The Universe of Dan and Phil

by Septic84



Series: PFF Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 10yearsDanandPhil, Bittersweet, Love, M/M, Phandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic84/pseuds/Septic84
Summary: Ten years, a decade, ten percent of a century; ten years was a long time.





	The Universe of Dan and Phil

Ten years, a decade, ten percent of a century; ten years was a long time. Today, not many people could say they have stayed together, stayed friends or even still spoke with one another after ten years. Dan and Phil were the exceptions. They were both Youtube Dinosaurs at this point (One slightly older than the other) but they were also massive icons who commonly come up in conversation whenever someone mentions the longevity of the platform. They changed each other's lives, it started with Youtube comments, Skype conversations, and Tweets. At the time, neither one of them knew that it was the start of something much bigger. Over the years Dan and Phil had ways to show each other different types and levels of affection; It may have been a comment to their viewers “Please guys, stop killing Phil in your fiction okay, it’s my turn, “ Or, Phil encouraging Dan’s video on depression, “And also I think that if everyone could talk about mental health the world will be a better place, so I think he’s helping that conversation with other people as well, which is a great thing.” Through the years both of them had built a strong foundation for their relationship. 

Dan was committed to Phil when Phil’s dad had become sick, Phil was committed to Dad when he would find him face down in the hallway. Dan was committed to Phil when he was shy and needed guidance, Phil was committed to Dan when the negatives became so loud in his head that he couldn’t see the light. They were in this together, always. 

It was more than a career and friendship for them, it was the structure that had paved the way for the opportunities that were available to them today. They never in their wildest dreams would have thought ten years ago, sitting at Sky bar, that they would be where they are now. Then, it was taboo to meet someone from the internet; internet friends were not something that existed outside of message boards, email and instant messaging. It was dangerous, and while it still is, for Dan and Phil it had turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened to either of them. They were committed to each other from the first train ride to their last world tour and now, ten years later, today was a day to celebrate, to remember, to reflect. 

It was a celebration of so many things; YouTube, Radio 1, their books, their tours, their charity work, their universe. it was also a celebration of strength, triumph, and victory. They both had overcome so many hurdles, and now, in 2019 they had the confidence and support to publicly come out. The support they received was more than they could have expected, but it was the sign of the times. Evolution, equality, compassion, the world was changing. It still had a long way to go, but it was so much better than when they were growing up. 

If the universe hadn’t wanted them together, none of this would have happened. The universe is a cruel beast that can break you and destroy you, so it wasn’t taken lightly that Dan and Phil were allowed to have this. The basis of the start of their journey was reliant upon algorithms, likes, and comments. If they hadn’t worked so hard in the beginning, they wouldn’t have the freedom to explore other passions or business ventures. They had the chance to follow their desires now. The trials they suffered and defeated had made them strong enough to be where they are. They both realized that if they had not started together, they probably would be nowhere near as successful. Dan and Phil were creative and both very talented individually, but the way they played off of each other, reacted together and preformed was what created this whole world they now lived in. In the beginning, they were a force to be reckoned with as a duo, they still were, however, their power as individuals were just as strong. People now were recognizing Daniel Howell and Phil Lester, not just Dan and Phil. 

Things had changed; they were private people and with the decision to end PINOF and to stop the gaming channel, most of their “joint” interactions were now far and few between. It gave them the freedom to explore their own paths and futures. It was sad for them too; they would both be lying if they said they didn’t miss the gaming videos, that content allowed them to be silly and spontaneous, candid and quirky. Still, everything must come to an end just as Dan had stopped straightening his hair and Phil decided not to dye his black this time. People grow, people change, but Dan and Phil were just as committed as they were in the beginning. Their audience was growing up as well, a lot of their fans were now adults; many the same ages Dan and Phil were when this whole journey had begun. From teens to twenties, twenties to thirties, in a way, it was almost as if they all had grown up together. 

At first, the comments and tweets were of lions and llamas, now they had messages of gratitude, encouragement, and pride. (And of course, the dragging. It was an inside joke between them and their followers that some people on the outside didn’t understand. That was okay, it wasn’t for them to understand.) Even if they hadn’t met or spoke with most of their audience, they knew that they were supported. For someone who had none of that growing up, Dan did not take that for granted. They knew that the future was uncertain, but they knew they were adored by many loyal followers. 

Now, when either of them said “Let’s go home,” it was not a physical place they were referring to it was a fondness. It was a stolen glance, a shoulder bump, a subscriber milestone. It was two books, two world tours and the ending of an era. It was the freedom to be true to themselves, to stand up for what they believe in. It was how Dan knew how Phil preferred his coffee and how Phil knew that Dan needed time to process things. It was happiness, it was hope, it was safety. No, going home was not traveling to an actual place, it was two souls recognizing each other, it was their own universe and it was their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Card:  
Commitment. 
> 
> Happy anniversary, boys. <3


End file.
